The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductor devices, and more particularly relates to passivation semiconductor devices.
In semiconductor technology, an elemental semiconductor material such as, for example, Silicon (Si) or Germanium (Ge), is typically used as a substrate in which one or more semiconductor devices including, but not limited to, optoelectronic devices (e.g., light emitting diodes, lasers, and photovoltaic devices), FETs and capacitors, are formed. Of the various elemental semiconductor materials, Si is the elemental semiconductor of choice due to process and performance benefits that are achieved using such an elemental semiconductor material. However, a need for alternative semiconductor materials has been driven by the growth of markets that require semiconductor device performance beyond that which Si semiconductors can provide. One such alternative semiconductor material is Gallium Arsenide (GaAs), which is a III-V compound semiconductor material.